The portable computer, also referred to as a laptop computer, has become ubiquitous due to its convenience and portability. In general, portable computers offer a high degree of processing capability for creating documents, spreadsheets, and the like. The design of the standard “clamshell” portable computer, along with some variations, is generally useful only for working on one's lap or on a desk. FIG. 1A shows a standard “clamshell” portable computer 100. The clamshell portable computer 100 comprises an display portion 110 having a screen 115. The display portion 110 is rotatably coupled to a processing, or base unit 120. In general, the base unit 120 comprises a keyboard 125 and a trackpad 127. The display portion 110 and the base unit 120 are rotatably coupled by a hinge 130. The hinge 130 has one pivot point. In the example of FIG. 1A, the hinge 130 allows the display portion 110 to open into a usable form factor and close, like a clamshell, into a traveling or portable form factor. The hinge 130 also allows the display portion 110 to swivel with respect to the base unit 120. Some prior art portable computers are configured such that the entire display portion can be rotated 180° and then placed in a closed position so that the portable computer can be used as a tablet. However, these features do not address the desirability of ergonomics and other form factors that may be advantageous for a portable computer that hitherto have not been contemplated. For example, there is no provision to prop the portable computer 100 up on, either in a landscape view or a portrait view.
FIG. 1B shows a standard tablet computer 150, such as Apple®s popular iPad®. The tablet computer 150 does not come equipped with any means for supporting the device in an upright position, since most of the time the device is intended to be used in leisure on one's lap, such as when laying down. A cottage industry for making kickstands and cases for tablet computers has developed. For example, a case 155 encases the tablet computer 150. The case comprises a swivel 157 so that a kickstand 160 can be positioned to put the tablet computer 150 at a desired angle. Optionally, a lid 170 is also connected by another swivel 165 so that the lid 170 can function as a base in an open, useful form factor or as a protective cover in a closed, or traveling form factor. Although such additional components can be simple, they add bulk and weight to the tablet computer 150. Additional components also add cost to the tablet computer 150. And since they are not integrated devices, i.e. they are not formed integrally with the tablet computer itself, they generally can come loose or fit poorly over time. Furthermore, tablet computers such as the iPad that have only an display unit housing additional processing generally lack features that most laptop users have come to rely on, such as multiple I/O such as USB ports, CD-ROM drives, or other conveniences.